


Tour Surprises

by VMfan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMfan/pseuds/VMfan
Summary: The last day of the Thank You Canada Tour brings a little surprise to Scott and Tessa, one that will change their lives for ever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to my mind this evening and I thought I might write it down and see where I take it. What do you guys think? Comment any ideas or critic down below, kudos are also appreciated.

Tessa´s eyes flutter open in the early morning hours of the last day of the Thank You Canada Tour. She rolls over in the bunk she has called her home for over the past month and lets her eyes adjust to the light. It´s quite and all the curtains in front of the other bunks are still pulled close; meaning everyone else is still asleep. It´s only a couple of seconds after she slowly sits up that a wave of nausea passes over her. She takes a deep breath willing for it to go away but seconds later she jumps out of her bunk and is running to the bathroom where she empties her guts into the toilet.

Only after her second round of throwing up does she hear the faint knocking at the bathroom door and the voice accompanying it. “Tess, it´s Scott. Are you alright? Can you please let me in, I´m worried.” Oh shit she thinks hoping that she hadn´t woken anyone else up. But of course he had woken up, he was always there when she needed him, especially in since they had decided to take their relationship a step further and enter into a romantic partnership. Their families knew about the new development but they had decided to wait to tell their cast mates until the tour was over to avoid any accidental leaking of the news during interviews or through social media. It had made finding time for each other substantially harder but they had made the effort to, especially when they were staying in hotels overnight. “I´m ok Scott, I´ll be out in a second. Go back to sleep, it´s still early.” She replies and quickly freshens up before opening the door to find Scott leaning against the wall opposite, waiting for her.

Scott takes a step towards her and wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his face into her neck. “Morning” she whispers. “Tess, what´s wrong? What happened?” he questions as he pulls away to look at her. “I´m fine Scott, I just think my stomach must have been a bit upset. Maybe something I ate last night wasn´t exactly right. I´m better now though” “Are you sure? Cause you look really pale to me Tess. I don´t want you to pass out now or during the show tonight.” “I´m sure babe. Really, I´ll just go back to sleep and get a bit more rest before we have to get ready for the day.” Tessa says as she leans up and quickly pecks him on the lips. “Ok.” Scott replies giving her a bit of a longer kiss. Tessa tries to walk back towards the section of the bus with the bunks but staggers along the way nearly losing her balance. Scott reaches out in time to catch her. “Tess, are you sure you´re fine?” he says with a worried tone to his voice. “Just a bit dizzy, I´m fine though Scott really, let´s just go back to sleep.” Scott releases her from his grasp and lets her walk back to her bunk before climbing into his own. Everyone else is thankfully still asleep.

Tessa lies in her bunk silently still not feeling well. The nauseousness just won´t leave her but she doesn´t feel like she needs to run to the bathroom again. If only she could get back to sleep. She turns from side to side before feeling a body climb into her bunk and wrap its arms around her restless body. “Gosh you´re so restless sometimes T” Scott teases. “I knew there was something missing” Tessa says back before snuggling tighter into him. “Are you still nauseous?” Scott asks her before placing a kiss behind her ear. “It comes and goes, but I think now that you´re here I might be able to get to sleep.” Scott wraps his arms around her tighter. “I love you Tess, now get some sleep” “I love you too Scott” she replies before succumbing to sleep, Scott following shortly after, still very worried about her.

Around two hours later the rest of the cast was all up. Scott and Tessa were still deep in dream land but none of the others had checked their bunks, allowing them to sleep in. Scott´s curtain was still closed, so everyone obviously assumed they were in separate bunks.

Some of the guys, Chiddy, Eric and Elvis had decided to go for a run whilst the girls Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, Meagan and Andrew decided to cook up a massive breakfast in the tiny kitchen to celebrate the end to a spectacular tour. It wasn´t until the boys had returned, freshened up and breakfast was nearly ready that Kaitlyn decided it was time to wake up the two “sleeping beauties” as she had put it. What she found when she eventually did so was not what she expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn manoeuvres to Scott´s bunk first and pulls open the curtain “rise and shine sleeping…” she doesn´t even finish her sentence before realising that the bunk is completely empty. She whips her head towards the kitchen “Guys, has anyone seen Scott!” she calls out “He´s not in his bunk” Andrew steps into the bunk area. “I haven´t seen him yet this morning. Maybe he climbed in with Tess” he says in a joking manner. Kaitlyn laughs “so that restless girl can get some sleep or what?” she teases. The cast all did wonder if the two had gone a step further since the Olympics and loved teasing them with slip ups from past interviews. “I´ll wake Tess up and see if she knows anything” Kaitlyn says before moving to Tessa´s bunk and pulling open the curtain, her mouth dropping to the floor. “Drush” she hisses towards Andrew, who turns towards her. She motions for him to come to where she is standing with her hand and points towards the bunk.

The scene they are both looking at is absolutely adorable and extremely domestic Kaitlyn thinks. Scott is spooning Tessa from behind, his arms wrapped around her with their hands interlocked on her stomach, his face nuzzled into her neck. They look completely peaceful and happy. “I didn´t know bandmates liked to cuddle” Andrew teased. Kaitlyn laughed before grabbing her phone from her back pocket and snapping a few pics of the cuteness she was staring at. Tessa was going to have to explain this one to her she thought. “I feel so bad for having to wake them up now” Kaitlyn expresses towards Andrew. “Well we let them sleep in, so they can´t complain and we have to get ready for the day” “I know but just look at how cute they are together” “Yeah, they´re going to really have to explain this one to us. I´m not buying their crap anymore” Andrew said.

Kaitlyn leaned into the bunk and placed her hand on Scott´s shoulder before shaking him. “Time to get up sleeping beauties. The final show day awaits.” Scott slowly started to stir before unwrapping himself from Tessa to find the soul that had woken him. “Morning Kait, Andrew” “Morning Moir” Andrew and Kaitlyn said in unison. “What are you doing in T´s bunk?” Kaitlyn asked immediately after Scott had rolled out of the bunk and stood up. “Oh, uh…” he stammered. “She wasn´t feeling well this morning when she first woke up so I helped her get back to sleep but must have fallen asleep myself before getting back into my bunk.” Kaitlyn raised a sceptical eyebrow at him “Is that so?” “It´s the truth Kait. I swear! She was up at like 7 hurling her guts into the toilet and then nearly passing out due to her dizziness. I´m surprised no one else woke up. It sounded like a tsunami was happening in the bathroom.” Kaitlyn´s face turned worried. “Wait really?” “Yes, I wouldn´t lie about T´s health. She´s really sick. I hope she´s better now. The way she looked this morning she would have passed out during the show tonight.” Kaitlyn turned towards the bunk and gently began to wake Tessa up and strike up a slight conversation about how she was doing.

“I´m much better now Kait, really, no need to worry. Scott was worried enough this morning” Scott heard Tessa tell Kaitlyn. “And rightfully” he said popping his head back into the bunk. “You nearly passed out Kiddo. I was really worried” “Oh Scott” she said pulling him in for a hug “Thanks for taking care of me, but I´m good now” Scott pulled out of the bunk, letting the two girls continue their conversation.

He and Andrew walked to where breakfast was being served.

The morning went on and everyone was getting ready to get to the rink. Tessa was still nauseous but made sure not to show any symptoms, she didn´t want to worry Scott, or worse miss the last show of the tour. Scott stayed by her side a lot during the morning always checking in on her especially whilst they were skating which she on the one hand found really sweet but was starting to get annoyed by.

“Scott, seriously I´m fine please back off. Everything is good, you don´t need to check on me every five minutes” she snapped at him after he once again checked in on her. The rest of the crew luckily didn´t hear besides Kaitlyn, who for some reason always heard everything that was going on between the two. She raised a brow at Scott who just shook his head and skated away from Tessa, clearly hurt by her words. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach and made sure to leave her alone for a while. The only time Tessa had snapped at him like that was after her surgery in 2008 when he was an ass and didn´t visit or talk to her for nearly two months. He felt so bad during that time and had vowed himself never to go back to the version of Scott he was back then. He tried to become a better man for Tessa and had succeeded but now hearing Tessa speak those words to him threw him right back to that time and he questioned if he really was a new person, one that really deserved a women like Tessa.

He didn´t want the negative thoughts to cloud his mind so he decided that the guys would all go out for lunch together one last time. They had a big celebratory dinner planned for the evening with but he just couldn´t face or deal with Tessa right now. The boys all headed out of the rink for the 1 hour lunch break they had and the girls decided they would order food in and eat in the bus, which had become their home for the past nearly two months. They reminisced about the tour and laughed about all the fun memories they had made and will cherish forever.

Tessa excused herself from the table when she felt another wave of nausea hit her. She quickly made her way to the bathroom but luckily didn´t have to throw up this time. She examined herself in the mirror as she breathed her way through another wave of nausea. _Holy shit I´m pale_  she thought and then her eyes caught site of the reflection of something sitting on one of the shelves in the bathroom. A box of tampons. _Wait, what´s the date today_ she whispered in a panicky mode. She quickly pulled out her phone. “Shit, I´m like three weeks late. Shit, oh my god.” It dawned on her. She needed to get to a shop as fast as possible to see if she was right.

She walked back to the table, hiding any emotion about what was circling her mind. They still had about 30 minutes of break left so Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn decided they were going to take a quick nap whilst Meagan was going to do a bit of yoga. Tessa saw the perfect opportunity to nip to the store. She bundled up in her big winter coat and scarf and made the five minute walk to the nearest store. She picked up three tests, just to make sure the results would be definite.

Although she probably should have taken the tests with Scott after apologizing to him, she decided to use the store bathroom, she just couldn´t live with the suspension. This was even more nerve wracking then the moment right before skating at any of their three Olympics she thought as she waited for three minutes before looking at the test.

_Beep, beep_ the timer on her phone went off. “Ok, here goes nothing” she said before grabbing the first test. She gasped, her hand came up to clamp over her mouth before the tears started streaming out of her eyes and rolling over her cheeks. Two distinct pink lines. “Holy shit” Tessa choked out. She was pregnant. A mini Virtue-Moir was growing inside of her as of this moment. Tessa sobbed uncontrollably. She was so happy, so incredibly happy. She placed her hand on her lower abdomen. “And I thought winning the Olympics twice would be the happiest moments in my life” she spoke out loud.

A few more minutes passed before Tessa decided she should get going. She knew she wanted to tell Scott and had already thought of the perfect way to do so, she just needed to find a couple of things and make it back to the rink and obviously apologize to him before she dropped this massive bomb on him.

 

* * *

 

Tessa made it back to the bus and gathered her stuff before walking back to the rink with the girls. “How was your nap guys?” She asked. “Great, I´ve got loads of energy to make the last show the best show ever” Kaetlyn answered and the four fell into an easy conversation. They got to the rink and sat down in the dressing room to get ready for one last short practice before the show. The boys followed shortly and also got ready. Everybody especially talkative since they were all giddy for the last show except for Scott. He just sat on the bench in the corner of the room lacing up his skates. Tessa kept glancing over at him but he avoided eye contact with her. She could tell he was hurt and it hurt her to know she was what caused him the pain he was experiencing.

Everyone got up to leave the dressing room to get out on the ice. Everyone but Scott. He stayed put in his corner. Nobody seemed to notice but Tessa. “Kait, I´ll be out in a sec” she whispered to Kaitlyn before nodding her head in Scott´s direction. Kaitlyn understood. Tessa took a couple of strides to where Scott was sitting and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder but he flinched at her touch so she quickly receded her hand.

“Scott, I am so so sorry for snapping at you this morning. I know you were just checking in on me and I really appreciate the way you take care of me but I don´t… I just” her voice slowly started to crack “I don´t know what was going on with me. I just wanted some peace and quiet. I feel so bad for snapping at you. I didn´t mean it the way I did. You were so concerned with asking me how I was doing that you weren´t enjoying the last day. I´m so sorry.” The tears rolled down her face. Scott stayed silent. They just sat there in silence before Tessa got up to get on the ice “From the bottom of my heart Scott, I am so sorry. I love you so much and I hope you can forgive me” she said before slowly walking towards the exit of the room.

“It really hurt T” he croaked out, his voice covered in emotions. “ What you said really hurt” he repeated as he looked Tessa in the eyes as she turned around. “It hurt, not necessarily because you snapped at me, but that did hurt too, but more because it sounded like the exact words you yelled at me in 2008 after my idiot self thought it might be an idea to check how you were doing when you returned to the rink two months after not having spoken to each other.” Tessa realised what he was talking about and sat back down next to him, gently stroking his back. “I was such an ass back then and I promised myself that I wouldn´t be that guy again. I wanted to get better, I wanted to be a better man Tess. For you, I wanted to be better for you because I believed that with the way I acted that I didn´t deserve to have you in my life.” He exhaled shakily. His voice was cracking with emotion when he continued “and when you snapped at me this morning I started to doubt myself. I questioned if I had turned back into 2008 Scott. If I have, I don´t deserve you Tess and I will leave you alone.” Now Tessa was crying too. She couldn´t believe what she had put Scott through.

She grabbed his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. “I am so sorry Scott. I didn´t think about what I said this morning. I had no idea. I should have remembered, I am so sorry.” She sobbed. “And Scott” she said, forcing him to look at her “You have definitely not gone back to Scott version 2008. You´ve become the best man I have ever known. Your passion and dedication towards everything you do is absolutely incredible and the way you treat the people in your life is absolutely admirable. I wouldn´t change a thing about you now. You are perfect to me and I love you with all my heart. And Scott, promise me one thing?” “What?” “That you´ll never ever think that you don´t deserve me. You deserve the world. You are incredible and there is nobody I would rather spend my life with” she finished tears streaming out of both their eyes. “Please promise me that” she spoke again looking into his eyes. Wordlessly he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. “I promise” he mumbled against her lips, earning a smile from both of them.

They kissed for a little while before Tessa pulled back. “Do you still love me Scott? Can you forgive me for?” Tessa questioned. “Of course I still love you babe. I have never loved anyone the way I love you and that will stay that way till my dying day. You are forgiven but next time we should use the countless communication skills we have learned over the past 21 years and talk about this sooner before we mope around all day after we fall out” Scott replied. “Yeah that´s a smart idea” Tessa smiled. “I always did have the smartest ideas” Scott teased earning a slight punch to his upper arm. “We should probably get out there before they send a search party, eh?” Scott stood up pulling Tessa into a hug. “I love you Scott” Tessa mumbled into his shoulder before he pulled away kissing her gently. “I love you too Tess, now let´s get out there” he said smiling and pulling her to the exit.

Tessa was glad they had gotten that out of the way. Now she just needed to figure out the best time to tell him that he was going to be a dad. But the planner she was, she had everything already figured out and sorted. She couldn´t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, ideas, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> Hoping to have the next chapter up very soon. Still needs to be written but I know exactly where this is going.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

The final practice went smoothly. Everybody was excited to put on the show of a life time for the last audience. They were all joking around and having fun enjoying also what might be the last show they would put on it this specific constellation. Nobody knew whether they would all skate together at a show again with all the retirements and still on-going competitors. What they did know for sure though was that their friendships had solidified immensely over the last nearly two months and they would all play crucial roles in each other’s lives forever.

Around 40 minutes before the show started Tessa found the perfect opportunity to give Scott her special gift. Everybody had gotten ready in the dressing rooms together and then had wondered off to either meet friends or family that had travelled to see the last show of the spectacular show. Scott and Tessa would be meeting their friends and families the following day so they stayed behind. Tessa pulled the box and cards out of her bag and wandered over to the guys´ dressing room. She smiled when she knocked on the door and saw the bombshell the boys had created. “Can I come in?” she asked after she knocked. “Of course, come here babe” Scott held out his hand for her and she quickly walked over to him and sat on the bench opposite him. “What you go there Virtch?” he teased nodding his head at the box in her hand. “I have a little something for you. I know we don’t do presents so just think of this as a _random I thought of you thing._ ” She handed him the card that had an S written on the front of it. Scott opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a beautiful card with a retro Maple leaf on the front. He opened the card to find that Tessa had written him a novel and so he began to read:

_Scott,_

_For the past 21 years you have been my best friend, ice dance partner and love of my life. Although we only got the last part together a couple of months ago, I can safely say those have been some of my favourite months with you. I love you so much that my heart aches for you. I´m not joking, I wouldn´t know what to do with myself if you weren´t in my life. The way you look after me, treat and especially feed me makes me feel so special and I hope that I will be able to make you feel that special too someday and until then I will try my hardest to do so every day for the rest of my life. I know I wouldn´t be the person I am today without you and I am forever grateful for the fact that I got to hold on to your hand at 7, grow up with you and now know, that I never have to let your hand go._

_When we won in PyeongChang and decided to create this wonderful tour I knew that you would pour your heart and soul into it, and you didn´t disappoint. And that passion and fire that burns in you is one of the many things that I admire about you Scott. This tour would not have happened without it, or without you and I just want to thank you. Thank you for co-producing this once in a lifetime experience for both of us and sharing your passion and love for skating with me, the cast and Canada._ _Your uplifting and light hearted humour makes me more ambitious to keep striving for perfection. When I want to give up or when I’m feeling down, I only have to look into your eyes for the strength to keep going._

_I may not the best at expressing my emotions or telling you exactly what´s going on and I know that sometime that can be difficult on you but I am working on becoming better at it every day. Scott, you make me want to become better and you have brought out strengths in me that I never knew I had. Never let anyone or anything bring you down, you are the most talented, driven, and kind person I’ve ever met. I want you to know how much I need you, and how much you mean to me and I don´t think I will ever be able to show you just how much I love you, but I will try to do so, until my dying day._ __  
  


_Forever yours,_

_T._

Scott was a complete emotional wreck when he finished reading. He pulled Tessa into a bone crushing hug and whispered “thank you so much T” into her ear. He went on to tell her how much he loved her and how much it meant to him to have been able to create the vision for this tour with her and pursue their dream of creating an unparalleled skating show. He kissed her with passion, trying not to ruin her make up, but she knew that her make up would be ruined in a couple of minutes anyway. She pulled away and grabbed the box next to her and handed it to Scott. She was so nervous her hands were shaking. “It´s nothing big” she teased “but I hope it shows you just what you mean to me” she said softly before releasing the box and giving it to Scott to open. He slowly lifted the box to find a small card stuck to the inside of the lid and tissue paper covering the content of the box.

He looked at Tessa as if to ask what to do first. Tessa nodded towards the card. He opened the small envelope and pulled out a little car with a little moose on it. He read what was written:

_Have a great last show, Daddy!!!_

Scott´s eyes filled with tears when he read the last word. He immediately looked at Tessa, who also had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face before removing the tissue paper to find a little baby onesie with a maple leaf and the word “Canada” on the front and a pregnancy test with two pink lines. He let out a sob before dropping the box to the floor and grabbing Tessa. “Are you really?” he stammered out. “Yes” Tessa choked out before breaking out into her infamous laugh and cry. Scott was full on crying now too. “I can´t believe it, I can´t believe it” he kept repeating. He didn´t let go of Tessa. She rested her forehead against his and whispered “We´re going to be parents Scott.” Scott replied wordlessly by pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They kissed and hugged and then Tessa grabbed his hand and guided it to her lower abdomen. She placed her hand over his and whispered “There´s a mini Moir in their” causing Scott to sob even more.

Scott kept his hand where Tessa had placed it and they just sat in silence, letting the life changing news sink in. “So you didn´t have something bad to eat then last night, eh?” he joked. “Nope, pretty sure it was the little guy in here that wanted some attention” she replied. “Little guy, huh?” Scott questioned. “For some reason I think it´s a mini Scott.” Scott leaned forward and kissed her. “I don´t care what it is, as long as it is healthy and has it´s mothers´ gorgeous green eyes, I am happy.” Now it was Tessa´s turn to initiate the next small make out session. Scott pulled away quickly though with a worried expression on his face, “Wait, is it even safe for you to skate now? What if something happens?” Tessa gently cups his cheeks with her hands. “I called my doctor and he said since I haven´t had any complaints yet it should be fine. Obviously we need to be a bit cautious but since we don´t have any lifts that are overly complicated we should be perfectly fine” she smiled. “Good, so besides you, your doctor and I who else knows about our mini Moir?”

“Nobody, I wanted you to be the first obviously.” “Well, apparently your Doc found out before me” Scott teased. “Ok, besides him. I also made an appointment for when we get back to Montréal in four days.” “Are we going to tell anyone Tess?” “I was thinking that maybe tonight it would be a good idea to tell the cast that we have extended our relationship, and why not tell that I´m pregnant, I mean we are having a Thank You Canada baby so it only makes sense, or do you object?” Tessa said. “Sounds like a plan to me. A Thank You Canada baby” he smiled and kissed her again.

They looked at the time and realised they had about 5 minutes before they were meeting the cast for a final briefing. Scott made sure to hide the box and he and Tessa got ready for the show.

Just before they stepped onto the ice, they were the last to enter for the opening, Tessa a couple seconds before Scott she turned around and smiled “Have a good show, daddy” before skating off, leaving a smiling Scott in the wings and her heart swooning with love for the man that had captured her heart at the tender age of seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.   
> Can you just imagine Scott holding a little Canada onesie, my heart dies at the thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this update. Life and school got in the way. Hoping to upload another one soon.  
> Enjoy.

The final show went fantastic. Everybody enjoyed themselves and both Scott and Tessa couldn´t wipe the wide grins off their faces. The audience all joined in for the flash mob and the entire cast seemed to be having the time of their lives and the atmosphere behind the curtain was electric.

When the last tones of the final song finished, everyone skated off the ice and into a huge group hug. “One last meet and greet and then we are going to celebrate” yelled Scott whilst everyone was hugging. The meet and greet was great. All the fans told them how much they had loved the show, how much they love them and what great people they are. Everyone was showered with gifts and by the end of the meet and greet, nobody knew how to carry everything. They quickly ventured into the bus and gathered all of their things before checking into the hotel they had booked. Everybody was starving when they met in the lobby and they quickly made their way to the restaurant that Tessa had exclusively booked for them.

The restaurant was a short ten minute walk from the hotel. Tessa and Scott trailed behind the rest of the group. Tessa grabbed Scott´s hand whilst they were walking and intertwined their fingers. “Hey you” Scott expressed while slightly bumping Tessa´s shoulder. “How are you feeling?” she asked in response. He stopped walking and grabbed her hands bringing them up to his heart “I have never felt happier. I thought winning the Olympics was everything but this” he placed their hands on her abdomen “is the best thing that has ever happened. Well you and the mini-Moir. I couldn´t be happier and I can´t wait for what the future has in store for us” he finished his sentence and then leaned in to kiss her softly. She smiled against his lips, full of happiness. “How are we planning on telling the rest?” he questioned as they began to walk again, seeing that the others were already far ahead. “Well, I was thinking that we could just eat dinner normally and then at some point we obviously have to hold a little thank you speech and so on and then maybe casually tell them we are together, not that they don´t suspect anything anyway and then say something along the lines of _and when we reunite as a group and reminisce about this amazing tour we could also celebrate the birth of our Thank You Canada baby_ ” Scott pulled her into a side hug, kissed her temple and said “you´re a genius T, I love you.” “I love you too Scott.”

* * *

Dinner went by normally. Everybody enjoyed the food and stories from the tour and past tours as well as from the older days were told. Nobody even noticed, or at least didn´t mention the fact that Tessa wasn´t having any wine like the rest.  All in all the room was filled with smiles and laughter. Just before the dessert was served Tessa slightly tapped Scott on his knee, letting him know it was time for their little speech. They both stood up and Scott cleared his throat.

“Well… uhhh. As the tour is now officially over Tess and I wanted to express how extremely grateful we are to each and every one of you for deciding to dedicate your time to help us put on this amazing show and to give back to all the people who have supported us for years. We couldn´t have done it without any of you. Your dedication to our sport and fans is inspirational and we are so extremely thankful that we have been able to grow up alongside so many of you and call you our closest friends and family.”

Tessa took over “And to Marie-France and Sam, thank you for gracing our tour with your creative genius. The choreography, music and everything else was an absolute masterpiece and made this tour especially special. Scott and I are forever grateful to you all for the memories you have helped us made and that we got to share with you so from the bottom of our hearts, thank you” Everybody raised their glasses and cheered. “And while we are all here gathered together, we thought it might be the right time to tell you that Tessa and I have decided to extend our relationship and are now dating” Scott added. Cheers and “I knew it” or “finally” erupted from the rest of the cast. Everybody started hugging and Scott caught Tessa´s eye and gave her a wink, knowing what was coming next.

“And maybe if you are all up for it, we could have little Thank You Canada reunions as we are all going our separate ways now and will miss the time with you immensely. Maybe the first one could also be a celebration of the birth of our Thank You Canada baby” Tessa finished and watched everyone´s jaw drop to the floor. Silence filled the room and everybody just stared at Tessa. Kaitlyn was the first to break the silence with a glass shattering squeal before launching herself at Tessa. Everyone else followed shortly congratulating the parents to be, still not really comprehending that there was going to be a mini Virtue-Moir running around in the world soon. They celebrated the news late into the night and nearly forgot to remind everyone to please keep the news to themselves as they weren´t ready to share it with the public yet. They all walked back to the hotel together.

“Tess, I can´t believe it. When did this all happen and why didn´t you tell me” Kaitlyn said whilst clinging to Tessa´s arm. “We figured it all out after PyeongChang, well in PyeongChang. After the medal ceremony he walked me to my room and kissed me and we´ve been going strong ever since” Kaitlyn squealed again and hugged Tessa tightly. “I am so happy for you. I´m going to be an Aunt” Tessa laughed at that. Kaitlyn had clearly had a bit too much to drink but Tessa was so happy surrounded by the people she loved that she didn´t mind.

At the back of the group Scott was walking with Chiddy and Andrew. “How did your families react?” Chiddy asked. “Oh, we haven´t told them yet. Well, they know we´re dating but they don´t know she´s pregnant. I mean, I only found out today myself and then we told you guys. We´re meeting them all tomorrow and will tell them then.” Scott replied. “Wait you only found out today?” Andrew was shocked. “Yeah, Tess surprised me with a little Canada onesie just before the show. She only found out today too” Scott beamed. “I would have thought you guys already knew. So this is all still really fresh” Andrew said, “Yeah, but I´ve never been happier and I can´t wait to meet the little one.” Chiddy and Andrew expressed how happy they were for him and Tessa but especially Chiddy was grateful for the fact that the two had finally figured out what had been in front of their faces all along.

They bid farewell to everyone for the night and made their way to Tessa´s hotel room. They didn´t have to hide from their friends anymore so they didn´t have to wait till everyone was in their respective rooms. Tessa and Scott were both exhausted, not necessarily from the show but from all the activities that had surrounded the day. Once they got into the room Scott flopped down onto the bed. As Tessa walked by him, he pulled her down with him and wrapped her up in a giant bear hug. “I love you so much Tessa” he whispered into her ear before starting to pepper kisses across her face. “I love you too and I know that you´re going to be the best dad to our little one.” They quickly got ready to go to sleep before cuddling each other under the blankets and reminiscing about the amazing tour they had put on and created while also thinking about how their lives were going to change. It wasn´t long before a wave of sleep passed over both of them and they were out cold.

A couple of short, restless hours later Scott woke up. He had been tossing and turning the past couple of hours and had not managed to really get any sleep. There were so many questions running through his head. _We´ve only been dating for 8 months and now we´re having a baby, are we ready for this? Is our relationship going to survive this? Shouldn´t Tessa be freaking out? How is she so calm? Usually she has everything planned, and this definitely was not planned. We aren´t even engaged yet, wait do I need to buy a ring!???_ His thoughts were clouding his mind and he needed to clear his mind, he needed air. Slowly and making sure not to wake Tessa he got up and silently opened the door to their balcony. It was a cold night but he didn´t mind, he just needed to breath without having his worries crush his mind. He leaned against the railing, closed his eyes and just breathed.

Scott didn´t know how long he had been outside for but suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his centre and a warm body press into him. “What are you doing out here babe, it´s freezing?” Tessa´s voice cut the air. “I couldn´t sleep and had to free my mind so I decided to catch some air. You should go back to bed, we know how much you love your sleep” Scott tried to add some humour to his answer but Tessa could filter out the worry in his voice. “Scott, what´s wrong, what´s going on?” Scott slowly turned to face her and softly rested his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around Tessa´s waist. “There were just so many questions running through my head, I just needed to breathe. I´m fine Tess, let´s go back to sleep” Tessa glared at him. She wasn´t buying it and he knew it. “Questions about what?” she asked trying to get him to open up. “Tess, please can we go back to sleep, this is not the time for this, we´ll talk in the morning” Scott whined but Tessa stayed put, blocking the way back into their room. She crossed her arms across her chest “We´ll this must be the time to talk about it since whatever it is has you up and worrying at 3 in the morning as well as the fact that you´re standing on a freezing balcony, so talk. Please Scott. Talk to me, I´m here for you” “If I tell you what I was thinking about can we at least table the talking till we are awake probably and able to hold a real conversation?” Scott pleaded. “Ok fine, but only if you start talking.”

“I just starting thinking about us, our situation, our new situation, doubted myself and thought about our future. How you´re so calm, why I´m the one freaking out and what happens to us?” He looked at Tessa and saw her mouth form into an oh. “You´re right, I am definitely not in the position to talk about things like that right now but if there is one thing I can tell you now Scott, that is that nothing is ever going to happen to us because no matter what we´re together and no matter what I love you. I love you so much and that will not change, even after my dying day.” Wordlessly Scott leaned in a captured Tessa´s lips in a soft, loving kiss. Tessa placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled away, “we are going to talk in the morning but right now would you please come join me back in our warm bed and help me get some rest” she smiled and pulled Scott´s arm while she walked back into their room. They manoeuvred into the bed, Scott wrapping Tessa in his arms before they both feel fast asleep.

* * *

Tessa was first to wake the following morning. Scott´s hand were placed softly against her abdomen and she couldn´t help but smile. Scott slowly started to stir beside her so Tessa turned in his arms to face him. “Morning beautiful” Scott whispered before leaning in to kiss her. They got lost in each other for a while before Tessa quickly pulled away and ran towards the bathroom to let the next toll of morning sickness take over her body. Scott followed her quickly and sat down next to her and started rubbing her back. They didn´t speak but they also didn´t need to because through his physical touch Scott ensured Tessa that everything would be alright and that he´s there for her and always will be.

After Tessa was done and had cleaned herself up, she crawled back into bed where Scott was lying again. They both knew they needed to talk and they could see it in each other’s eyes that this would be the right time to do so. “Scott…” Scott looked up at Tessa “about last night, I think we should talk now maybe” “Yeah, I guess we should.” Tessa scooted up the bed so that she was nestled between his legs, back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. “I know you said you have doubts and many questions running through your mind, so what are your doubts and questions about. You know I love and that I am always going to be here for you” Tessa started. Scott pressed a quick kiss to her temple before he began, “Well, I guess… I don´t know…” he took a deep breath “I just started thinking about the fact that although we´ve known each other for 21 years we´ve only been dating for about 8 months. They have been the best 8 months of my life and I love every single thing we´ve done and everything about you and what we have but doubts crept into my mind about how maybe this is so early and maybe we´re not ready or so. I´m not saying that I don´t want to be a dad, it just scares me a bit. And the fact that you´re so calm also kind of freaked me out because usually you love to have everything planned and this is unexpected and you´re not freaking out. And I mean I haven´t even asked you to marry me yet. So, basically I just doubted if I am ready for this, if we are moving too fast and that I am scared.  But I also thought about what might happen if this becomes a breaking point for us. I can´t lose you T. I love you so much T, that it would kill me if something were to happen to us or if I were to lose you. So yeah, that´s what kept me up last night.” Scott let out a deep breath, finally having this burden off his chest. Tessa had stayed silent during his whole little speech and also hadn´t said anything yet or even moved.

Scott was getting anxious. It had been nearly 2 minutes since he spoke and Tessa still hadn´t stirred or said a word. Then he felt a drop of water fall onto the hand that was wrapped firmly around Tessa. Then another and another. It was then that he realised that she must be crying. “Tess, why are you crying? What´s going on? Please talk to me” he begged. Tessa turned so that she was still safely in Scott´s arms but now looking at him.

“Scott, I love you so, so much, and I don´t think I will ever be able to show or express it so that you or anyone else understands. I can´t live without you, I can´t breathe without you, I can´t sleep without and there is no other way I would want to have it. And there is no other person in this whole entire world that I would rather be going through this with. Ever since we met all those 21 years ago, I knew that you were special and you had captured my heart from then. Although it took us a while to figure out, we are here now and that is all that matters.” She breathes and looks up at him. Slowly she leans in a gives him a soft kiss on the lips before continuing, “and what makes you think that I am not absolutely terrified of this” she rubs her hand across her abdomen, “but I am so calm because I have you with me on this journey. My best friend, my partner, the love of my life. I can´t imagine anyone better for this and I am so thankful to be going through it with you. There will be times like now where I´ll be there for you to lean on and then there will be times where I will need you to be my pillar of strength. Sure not most couples have a baby after dating for 8 months but Scott, nothing about us is normal. We´ve probably been in love with each other for 21 years but only just managed to get it right. But we have a foundation that nobody else really has. You know me better than I know myself and vice versa. We are the best team and all that we´ve been through just shows how ready we are for this. I love you and together we will have the best future ever and raise a beautiful family together.” “Together” Scott softly repeated the word before capturing her lips and raw and passionate kiss. Tessa began to smile and pulled away “and how would I not be terrified of having to raise a mini- Scott when I already have you to deal with. Double Moir trouble” she giggled earning a poke to the ribs from Scott before he started tickling her. “I am not that bad” he pouted amongst all the giggling and Tessa started to kiss away his pout before they got lost in each other for the next half an hour. They knew they would be great at handling this all together, now they only needed to let their nosy families know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

They were flying back to London the day after the tour ended for some well needed family time. They had initially planned to fly back to Montréal due to Tessa´s doctor appointment, but decided they could also visit a doctor in London and then have the files sent over. Plus it would give them some time with their friends and family and they had some important news to share.

They took one of the smaller tour buses to the airport for one last time before everyone unloaded their luggage. And before they knew it, everyone was going their separate ways. Patrick back to Vancouver, Kaitlyn and Andrew to New York, Eric and Megan to Montréal, Kaetlyn was staying in St. Johns with Family and Tessa and Scott were heading back to London. To say there were some tears was an understatement as Scott would later tell their families. The tears kept on coming out of Tessa´s eyes, she obviously blaming it on everything and the pregnancy hormones but Scott knew that this goodbye was so much more than that. They were saying goodbye to those they grew up with, competed with and won gold with. Sure they would see each other and the bonds they had created over the years would last for a life time, but everything was changing and nobody really knew what was going to happen. By the time Tessa and Scott got on their plane, Tessa had managed to calm down and passed out immediately after the plane took off. The quiet time gave Scott some much needed time to reflect. He pulled out a piece of paper and pen and began writing.

_T,_

_I´m sitting on the airplane home to London whilst writing this. Our amazing tour ended yesterday and I am so sad to see it go, but know the future has many more shows in store for us. The tour was a dream come true and I cannot express my gratitude enough for you helping us create it. Without you none of it would be possible. Without you I wouldn´t be here today. And without you, I would not be the man I am._

_Yesterday you shared the most amazing news with me. We´re going to be parents. I have dreamed of this day with you ever since I first saw Danny and Charlie become dads. The way it changed them into even better men is something I hope this exciting new chapter will do to me too. I want to be better for you and the baby. I probably don´t even deserve this with you but for some reason you decided you want me and I am going to make the best of it every single day._

_You´re going to be the most amazing mom ever T. You know why I know that, well because you´re already the most amazing women I have met and have stuck by my side for 21 years, so you are an expert in dealing with Moir´s and their moods and tempers. Whether our child is more Moir or Virtue, I don´t care as long as it´s healthy, has your gorgeous green eyes and your laugh. That sound is the best sound ever, along with your laugh and cry. I don´t know when you´ll be reading this since I plan to give it to you when you need it most, but always know, that I love you more than you ever know, more than I can ever express. Growing up and living besides you for the last 21 years has been the honour of my life time and I am excited to take the next steps with you and our little growing family._

_Forever yours,_

_S._

Scott tucked the pieces of paper away safely before sleep succumbed over him.

The next time he opened his eyes, was to the plane landing on the runway of the London airport. They were finally home. They quickly gathered all their belongings before meeting Kate in the arrivals gate. She had agreed to come pick them up and drop them off at Tessa´s house. They were all going to meet for a big family get together in the following days, but Tessa and Scott both needed a day in between to just relax and do nothing but sleep. Kate engulfed them both in a big hug and started bombarding them with questions. They got to the car and Scott loaded all the luggage before sliding into the backseat next to Tessa.

The car ride was quiet but nobody really seemed to mind. Kate knew how exhausted they both were and didn´t want to bother them that much. It wasn´t until she pulled into Tessa´s driveway and looked at the backseat that she saw that they were both asleep, leaning onto each other like they used to do when they were driving between London and Kitchener for early morning training sessions. She quickly snapped a pic and obviously sent it to Alma before climbing out of the car and over to the side Scott was sleeping on. “Scott, we´re home” she gently whispered whilst nudging him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and perked up when he saw where they were. “We´re here already” he asked Kate who just smiled and answered “yeah. You guys must be really tired. How about I start with the luggage and if you can, you could carry sleeping beauty upstairs. We both know how she gets when we wake her up.” Both of them giggled to the fond memories of a very grumpy Tessa early in the mornings. “Sure, let´s do it” Scott said and carefully slid out from Tessa and walked over to the other side of the car before scooping her up bridal style and carrying her up the front steps into her house. “Scott” she murmured before nuzzling her face into his neck “shh, it´s ok babe, I got you, go back to sleep.” He quickly carried her upstairs before changing her into some sweatpants and one of his hoodies before heading back downstairs and helping Kate with the rest of the luggage.

Kate left shortly later but not without checking that they had enough food and confirming the dinner for the day after. Scott showered and slipped into bed where Tessa curled right into him. It was only 15:00 and he knew that they would probably be awake in the middle of the night and hungry, but right at that moment, that was the furthest thing on his mind. He was lying in bed with the love of his life who, was carrying their child, after an amazing and fulfilling tour, and nothing seemed more perfect than this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As predicted they both woke in the middle of the night starving. Tessa was first to wake, and since she basically only knew how to make poached eggs, that´s what she settled on. “What´s cooking, good looking” Scott said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders whilst peaking over her shoulder at the stove. “The Tessa Virtue special of course” she joked. They both ate and talked about the tour and just stuff in general. They were both so content that they didn´t care that the clock showed 2:30 am. Once filled up with eggs and toast they headed back to bed. They had an exciting day ahead of them tomorrow, especially considering the doctor’s appointment.

In the actual morning Scott was up long before Tessa and managed to go out, buy groceries and cook up a breakfast all before she woke up. They ate in comfortable silence both anxious and excited about the upcoming appointment. They settled into Scott´s car and made the short drive towards the doctor´s office. During the drive Scott placed his hand on Tessa´s thigh and rubbed small circles with his thumb to try and calm her. He could sense how nervous she was. “Tess, everything´s going to be fine you know that, right? And remember that no matter what happens or what they tell us I love, and no matter what, we´re together” “together” they said in unison. Tessa looked up at Scott and smiled at him. “I love you so much Scott” “I love you too babe, now let´s go meet the little one,eh”. They walked into the office hand in hand before putting some distance between them to make sure nobody saw them. They hadn´t announced anything to the public about the change in their relationship status and both planned on keeping it that way a while longer. Their doctor was obviously going to find out, but she had known Tessa for a while and agreed to not tell anyone.

They were called into the room, where Tessa was asked to undress for the ultrasound. Once settled into the chair, the doctor gave them a quick briefing about what she was going to do before she started her exam. They too Tessa´s blood and waited for the results. “Well, congratulations are in order, you guys are having a baby” the doctor joked. “But I guess you already knew that, eh? Or you wouldn´t be here” They all chuckled and Scott squeezed Tessa´s hand. “So I guess you´re here to meet the little one and find out how far along you are?” the doctor asked looking at Tessa. “Yeah we are” she replied. “Well then, are you ready to meet your little bean” she said whilst squirting the ultrasound gel onto Tessa´s abdomen. Tessa looked Scott in the eyes “never been more ready” and they both turned their heads to the little monitor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s been a while. Life, school and vacation got in the way but I hope to be able to write a bit more in the next few weeks and keep this fic going. I´ve got some ideas that will make it worth reading hopefully.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Any suggestions or critic. Would love some feed back.


	6. Chapter 6

_23 rd of December 2018 _

Time had flown since their first doctor’s appointment. By now Tessa was two and a half months pregnant but they had yet to tell their families. They had thought about doing right after their first doctor’s appointment but so many different events came up that they decided to wait till Christmas where they could tell everyone at once, since the two families had decided that they were going to spend Christmas together at Kate´s cottage this year to celebrate the stellar year that Tessa and Scott had had but also to celebrate the two families finally becoming one big one, although there were no signs of a proposal just yet. They had received their star on the walk of fame and been named athletes of the year and although these awards meant the world to Tessa and Scott, they were living in a world of their own, planning their future for when their child would be born. They had yet to decide where to live and whether or not they were going to find out what they were having or how or if to announce to their fans but right now they were focused on getting their luggage into Scott´s acura so they could start the 2 hour drive down to the cottage. The families would be arriving between the 23rd and the 24th but Scott and Tessa decided they were going to try and be the first ones down there to help Kate and Alma who had travelled down yesterday already set up, since the celebrations were also being held for them.

They had decided to leave early in the morning which meant Scott would get up and ready and load everything into the car before gently waking Tessa so that she could get ready and promise her a stop off at Tim´s for coffee once they set off. Tessa slept for the first 1.5 hours and Scott knew it was cause it was early and she was pregnant but he still missed talking to her during the drive like they used to do when driving between Canton and London. Once Tessa woke up and they stopped at Tim´s again for more coffee, the conversation drifted to their upcoming announcement.

“How do you think they´re going to react T?” Scott asked whilst reaching his hand over the centre console to interlock his fingers with hers. “Either they´re going to be really shocked or they are going to shout from the rooftops with happiness. Either way, I am just happy to be going through this with you. Did you make sure to pack our special cargo?” “I think they are going to be really happy for us T. And yes, of course I did. I would never forget the most important present for Christmas. I just hope that we can really pull it off with our snoopy families. Jordan will probably be on your case about not drinking anything the minute she steps into the cottage, don´t you think?” “I am sure she will but I´ll handle that, just don´t you go opening your mouth Moir, we both know about your history with slip ups” Tessa teased and Scott pouted “Hey, you know I´m just joking” Tessa smiled whilst grabbing his pouting lip with her fingers and playfully pulling on it. Scott smiled and gave her hand a kiss. “And luckily, we´ll all be in sweaters or PJs so I won´t have to worry about hiding my tiny bump” Tessa smiled and moved Scott´s hand and hers to her small bump. She had begun to show relatively early in her pregnancy due to her petite figure but had managed to hide it well when she needed to.

Another half hour went by and then they finally pulled into the cottage drive way. Scott honked the horn to alert Alma and Kate that they had arrived, who came running out when they heard them. They had last seen them two weeks ago when they received their star but it always seemed like their mothers hadn´t seen them in years when they greeted them. They said their hellos and Scott maneuverered their entire luggage into the room that they would be sleeping in. It was a beautiful large room with a magnificent view over the lake. Kate knew it was Tessa´s favourite room of the whole cottage and Tessa gave her a tight hug when she told them they would be staying there. The four sat down in the living room and caught up with each other before they decided to get everything ready for the rest of the family that would be arriving tomorrow or later today. Scott was given the task of chopping wood for the fire place whilst Tessa was tasked with decorating the massive Christmas tree that was standing in the family room. Alma was preparing the rest of the rooms for everyone else. Most of the kids would be sleeping together in the basement. Kate and Alma were hesitant at first seeing as the Moir children obviously all knew each other, since they were cousins and so forth but they had only met Tessa´s niece once or twice before but decided to put them all together anyway since they would get along just fine seeing how all Moirs and Virtues get along as well.

Tessa had finished decorating the tree and decided to make Scott a coffee and deliver it to her hard working partner. Scott had been outside for nearly an hour chopping wood. They would need a lot of wood over the next days so that meant a lot of logs for Scott. Tessa slipped on her shoes and grabbed her jacket before heading out to the porch where just below Scott was chopping wood being the Canadian and country boy he was in his red and black flannel. Tessa´s heart swooned at the sight. She walked down the few steps to where Scott was. His face softened when he saw her. “Hey you” he said softly walking over to her and taking the cup out of her hands and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Thanks” he whispered, winking at her and taking a sip of his coffee. “How´s it going out here?” Tessa asked. “Pretty good. I´ve got a lot of wood chopped” he answered nodding in the direction of the wood “but also a lot left to chop, so that we don´t run out at any point.” Tessa wrapped her arms around his waist and hummed in agreement. They stood like that till Scott had finished his coffee. He placed the cup on the porch and took Tessa´s hand and started walking towards the lake shore. Once on the beach Scott placed a hand on Tessa´s small bump and buried his face in her neck, his favourite place. They just stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other´s presence and the beautiful, calm nature.

“We should probably head back in, eh” Scott suggests as he notices Tessa shivering. “Yes we should, did you chop all the wood?”

“Yes I did, I´ll go grab and you head in already, ok?”

“Mmmhhh. I love you Scott,” Tessa says patting his hand that is still resting on her stomach. “I love you too,” Scott says and leans in to give her a soft peck on the lips.

Over the next couple hours the first few family members start arriving. The first being Danny and his family as well as Casey with Poppy and his wife. Joe also arrives with the last couple supplies that Alma had asked him to pick up on his way over and soon they are only waiting on Kevin, Charlie and his family as well as Jordan to arrive on the next day. Conversations flow lightly and deep into the evening. Poppy, Charlotte and Mason are all already asleep in the children´s room upstairs by the time the adults decide to call it a night.

When Scott finally makes it to his and Tessa´s room after having a quick chat with Danny, Tessa is already lying in bed, the curtains wide open, staring at the winter wonderland outside. He quickly lifts the cover and shuffles in so that he is lying behind her. He wraps his arms around her and rests his hands on her bump, “You ok?” he asks. “Yeah, just reminiscing about the past year and now being here, celebrating with our families and knowing that next year it won´t be just the two of us it´s just crazy how much has happened you know,” she admits. “I know, it still feels like we won the Olympics yesterday but here we are, the three of us,” he says rubbing his hand over her bump, “and I don´t think I have ever been happier in my life,” he kisses her neck.

“I remember you telling me that in my bunk after our first show in Abbotsford, so make up your mind Moir,” she teased and Scott chuckled at the memory. “You know I think that that might have even been the night that lead us to where we are now,” he suggests, “You think so?” Tessa asks him turning in his arms so she can look at him. “Yeah, judging by the dates your doctor calculated it only makes sense. Well, at least that is what I think. Plus, it would mean that during the whole tour it wasn´t just the two of us, but us three and that means we´ll be perfectly fine when we tour once he or she is born.”

“Don´t get too ahead of yourself buddy. By the time the second tour starts next fall, who knows if I´ll even be able to skate.”

“Well, if you´re not skating, then neither am I and without us, there isn´t really a tour is there?”

“No, you´re right babe,” Tessa says, “but let´s just focus on having a healthy baby and then we´ll go from there about me getting back on the ice, ok?”

“Ok. I love you,” Scott says shuffling down in the bed so he is spooning Tessa from behind.

“Love you too babe,” Tessa replies, “let´s get some sleep; the next few days are going to be quite exhausting.”

The next morning, Scott feels the body entwined with his quickly extract itself from his grip and stumble out of bed. He quickly sits up and catches a glance of Tessa running into the ensuite bathroom before hearing the all too familiar sound that had followed him through the first months of her pregnancy. He races to her side as quick as possible and pulls her hair away from her face while rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back.

Tessa groans when she is done spilling her guts into the toilet and turns to see Scott with a worried expression on his face. “Oh Tess,” he says as she collapses into his arms, “I thought we were done with the morning sickness?” He presses his lips to her forehead gently. “I thought so too. They always say it´s usually gone by the end of the first trimester which is in about two weeks, so I hope it´ll be done soon,” she sighs and snuggles closer into his embrace. “Do we want to try for another few hours of sleep?” Scott asks suggestively. “We probably should, the next couple days are bound to be exhausting. I could fall asleep right here if you were to let me,” she giggled quietly. “I am not going to let you sleep next to the toilet babe,” Scott says and with that picks her up bridal style and carries her back to bed. “What would I do without you?” Tessa asks as she wraps her arms around his waist. “Sleep next to the toilet,” Scott teases and earns a whack to the chest. “Shut up!” Tessa exclaims, “Go to sleep,” is all that Scott replies.

Two hours later and both Scott and Tessa are wide awake and lying in bed talking about the big reveal to their families when they hear the door to their room open quietly. They both perk up, trying to see who it is but can´t seem to make out any one. “Hello,” Scott calls out curiously. When he doesn´t get a reply he slips out from under the sheets and walks over to the door to see if anyone is there. When he opens the door wider he sees his nephew Mason standing there with his soft toy in one hand and his blanket in the other hand. Scott crouches down, “hey buddy, what´s going on?” he asks gently, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Poppy and Charlotte are playing with their dolls and I can´t sleep cause they´re playing and I was going to find mummy and daddy but I don´t know what room they are in,” his voice shaking towards the end. Mason was only just three years old, so Scott understood his concern. “If you want I can go look for them or you can come join me and Aunt Tessa for a round of snuggles,” he suggests in a soothing voice. A small smile appears on Mason´s face and he reaches his arms out to Scott who swiftly picks him up, closes the door and walks over to the bed.

“We have an intruder,” he tells Tessa and places Mason on the bed before climbing back in. Tessa lifts her eyebrow at him. “The girls are playing in their room and he can´t sleep but he couldn´t find Danny and Tessa two´s room so I invited him here,” Scott explained as Mason curled into his side. “Aww Mas,” Tessa cooed as she rubbed her hand over his back. “Uncle Scott?” Mason quietly asked. “Yeah Buddy?” “Can you tell me a story?” “ A story,” Scott though about it quickly before continuing, “once upon a time there was a little boy who loved to play hockey and a little girl who loved to dance and skate,” he started. Tessa smiled at him and knew that he was going to be an amazing dad when their little bean is born. Both Mason and Tessa succumbed to sleep before Scott even made it to the part where the little boy kisses the little girl for the first time and soon after Scott also falls asleep once again with a smile on his face, remembering the special memories he shares with Tessa.

Hours later, once the mystery of Mason apparently missing and the arrival of the remaining family members, everyone is gathered in the living room for some good old board games and the traditional first round of presents that the Moirs did every Christmas Eve. Scott and Tessa obviously knew this and when the plans were confirmed that they were all going to be spending Christmas together, they knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to share their exciting news with everyone.

The little kids went first and were happy with the toys they all received. Once they were done and off playing with them, it was time for the adults and their presents. In this case, they went oldest to youngest. They were only opening a couple gifts from family members. Joe got Alma a beautiful handmade blanket, Alma gave Carol a voucher for the new spa in London and so on. Tessa got Scott a couple new sweatshirts and Scott presented Tessa with a handmade scrap book of the last twenty years and many blank pages to fill the next. His gift sent Tessa into a sobbing mess but she knew that there would be even more crying in the next couple of minutes.

Tessa and Scott had decided to not go for a crazy announcement or so, but decided to get everyone a small gift, usually a voucher or for the men of the family Leaf´s tickets and put it in a card with a message for the individual.

Alma and Kate´s message read: _Hope you enjoy spending this shopping Grandma, can´t wait to meet you soon. Love Baby Moir_

Joe´s card said: _Enjoy the game Gramps. Go Leafs Go!!!_

Danny, Charlie, Kevin and Casey´s were similar just saying uncle instead of Gramps.

And finally Jordan´s said. _Hey Aunty J, enjoy the Spa with my Mama, see you soon, Baby Moir!_

Tessa watched Scott anxiously as he hand out their gifts to their receivers. Scott sat back down next to her and pressed a kiss to her temple, “I love you T,” he whispered. Tessa just grabbed his hands and held them tightly. “Who wants to go first?” Alma asks. Tessa cuts in, “It´ll be better if you all open them at the same time” she says and gives Scott´s hand another squeeze.

Danny starts a countdown, “Ok, three, two, one!” They all tear open their envelopes and open their cards.

The rooms fills with gasps and OMGs. Jordan practically throws herself at Tessa the moment she reads the words _Aunty J_ and sobs into her shoulder. Alma and Kate are next and soon nearly everyone in the room is crying or hugging them. Tessa is an absolute mess and Scott has also been crying uncontrollably for the past couple minutes. Once everyone has gotten their hugs in and congratulated the parents to be, the questions start coming.

“When, how, how far along are you?” Jordan asks first. “We found out or I found out on the day of out last show for the thank you Canada tour,” Tessa tells everyone before Scott answers the next question. “As for the how Jordan,” he says with a smirk on his face. The next thing he feels is a pillow hitting him in the face. “Oww!” he cries out, “what the heck was that for?”

“Watch it Scott,” his father says.

“And for the last question, I am two and a half months along.” The room starts buzzing again and everyone is conversing and enjoying the company of their lifelong friends and family members.

Tessa is squished between Alma and Kate who still can´t get over the fact that this is all happening and Scott´s brothers and Jordan are starting to give Scott parenting tips already, although Scott suggested that Jordan has no clue what she is talking about. The look on his face however, is priceless to Tessa. He looks absolutely terrified.

Later when they are lying in bed, snuggled up to each other reminiscing about the events that took place Tessa can´t help but ask Scott about the story he told Mason in the morning. “The story you told little Mas this morning, will you be telling that to our little bean too?” Tessa threads her hand through his hair. “Of course! By the time our little one is 4 he or she will know the story of how a little hockey loving boy from Ilderton met the love and light of his life at age 9 and all the adventures that followed off by heart.” Tessa smiled at his confession.

“I can´t wait, I love you so much,” she whispered into the dark of the room and felt Scott´s hand move gently over her abdomen.

“I love you too T. I can´t wait for this new adventure of ours.”

Minutes later they were both fast asleep, their hand intertwined over their new little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Anyone still reading this story.  
> I am so, so sorry this update took a couple months. Life, exams and other works got in the way but I finally managed to write another chapter for this fic.   
> I hope I can start writing this one regularly again, but I am not making any promises.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Love hearing your thoughts and feedback. Is there anything you would want to see happen? Leave a suggestion below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s been a while. Is anyone even still interested? Sorry for the long wait, life and exams have gotten in the way and will continue for the next couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy!

Christmas and New years went by and Scott and Tessa really enjoyed celebrating with their families but they also knew that their new reality was going to settle in soon and that they would have to have a couple of very big discussions soon.

It is now mid-January and Tessa is3 and a half months pregnant and really starting to show. It had surprised Scott how much she had popped over the last couple days but he has never seen her looking more beautiful. They are sitting on the coach after an uneventful Tuesday in their Montreal apartment and Tessa can sense him staring at her. “Scott?” she questions. Scott is pulled from his trance, “huh, yeah?” “Are you alright, you were staring?” “I just, you look so beautiful right now. All this thing about pregnancy glow and that stuff is real and it´s just hitting me that in just about 6 months there will be three of us.”

“I know the feeling babe,” Tessa replies shuffling closer and Scott automatically places his hand on her belly. They sit for a while in silence just enjoying each other´s closeness. “Scott,” Tessa starts. “Yeah babe,” her perks up. “I think we both know that at some point in the near future we need to start talking, so why not start now when we have a bit of time and aren´t in a lot of stress yet.”

Scott sits up from where he is slouched against the coach, his arm around Tessa, “I guess we should. How about I make us some hot chocolate and you get all the other supplies we might need and then we can start slowly. Does that sound like a plan?” “Sounds good to me,” Tessa says and quickly leans in to peck Scott´s lips before heading off to their bedroom to grab her laptop and some pens and paper.

Once they had everything they needed, they settled in on the coach and got talking.

“So,” Scott starts off, “do we want to make a list of things we need to go over or are we just gonna see what we talk about?”

“I´ve already made a list, if that´s ok with you,” Tessa admits. “Sure thing, will you tell me what´s on it,” Scott jokes back. Tessa slides her piece of paper over to him so that he can quickly glance over it.

_To do:_

  * _Moving? Where are we going to live?_
  * _House or apartment?_
  * _Tour?_
  * _Announcement?_
  * _Gender? Names?_



“Ok,” Scott says once he´s read over the list, “do you want to start with anything in particular?” he glances over at Tessa who is sipping on her hot chocolate. She contemplates for a moment before answering, “Well, I think we should probably start with the biggest point on the list. Where are we going to live?” Scott nods in agreement.

“I´ve been thinking about this ever since you told me that you´re pregnant you know,” Scott admits and pauses before he continues, “and I have an idea in mind but I want to hear your opinion first T and then I´ll tell you mine and we can see where we go from there. Is that Ok?”

“Yeah sure,” Tessa nods, “Like you, I´ve been thinking about this for a while and I really don´t know. I am torn between staying here in Montreal; you coaching at Gadbois or moving back to London and being closer to family. I know that it would be extremely helpful to have family around especially in the first few months, but I would also miss our Montreal family like crazy and I don´t want to take the opportunity for you coaching at Gadbois from you. So I really don´t know.” Scott wraps his arm around her shoulder and shifts so that she is tucked into her side.

“Babe, I felt exactly the same way when I started thinking about this,” he presses a soft kiss on her temple, “and then I started thinking and came up with an idea of how we could have both. We would obviously have to talk to a couple of people, but I think it could work,” he says optimistically.

“I am all ear,” Tessa says shifting so she can look into Scott´s eyes.

“Like you said, we are going to need a bit of help the first couple of months and I don´t think there would be anyone more suitable for that than our families. Plus I miss them and would love to spend a bit more time with them. So I thought that we could move back to London for the first while. We´ll have the baby there, get accustomed to living with a baby and meanwhile have helping hands from all our family members whilst also getting to spend time with them. I could start coaching in Ilderton, I would probably be able to get a team or two out there and help my mom and we could settle in to life as parent´s surrounded by friends and family.”

Tessa interrupts him, “But Scott, you coaching at Gadbois with Marie and Patch,that was your dream. I don´t want you giving up on that.” Scott holds up his finger, signalling her that he isn´t done yet.

“And then, when we feel like we are ready, we could consider moving back to Montreal. We could buy a house with a yard, I could coach at Gadbois, you could take over the world and we could raise our child in the city that made us chase our dreams once more. I would obviously have to talk to Patch and Marie if they would still want me in a year or so, but I think this way we could have both. Plus we would still have friends and family in Montreal that would be there to help us. What do you think?” he quirks his eyebrow at Tessa.

Tessa is silent for a while, letting what Scott has just explained to her unfold in her brain. “I think, that you are an absolute genius Scott Moir,” she smiles up at him. “Yeah?” “Yes, really Scott. I don´t know why I didn´t think of that idea, but I think it´s great. If it worked out, we would get what we both want. But I think we should re-evaluate before we make the decision to move back to Montreal. Who knows, we may be so settled and happy with our life that we want to keep it that way,” Scott smiles at her, “I definitely agree babe,” and leans down an captures her lips in a soft kiss.

After another hour or two of discussing a small make out sessions, they have gotten through every point on Tessa´s list. They were going to move into Tessa´s house in London and remodel one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery for their little bean. They were still going to plan the second Thank You Canada Tour, although they didn´t know if Tessa would be ready for skating yet. Their baby was due the beginning of July and the tour would start mid-October, so just about 3 months for Tessa to get skate ready. But Tessa wouldn´t be Tessa if she didn´t think she could do it, is what Scott told himself when Tessa agreed to it. Scott and Tessa had both agreed that they would obviously have to announce the pregnancy at some point, but they were still going to wait for a bit, so that they had time for themselves. They also agreed that it would be a simple announcement, with no big comments and likely over Instagram.

As for finding out the gender, they both knew they could find out now already if they wanted to however, agreed that at the moment were content with not knowing. They would re-evaluate over the next few months, checking in with each other and if they wanted to they could still find out before the birth. Though they would also not have a problem with finding out the moment their baby is born. For them it didn´t change a thing, they are over the moon happy and hope for nothing but a healthy baby. For names they decided they would wait till the birth. They could both write some down if they really liked any but they weren´t confining themselves to any.

Once done, Scott gat up and gathered their mugs and brought them over to the sink. The fact that they both didn´t really mind not finding out the gender, didn´t stop Tessa from wondering if Scott had a preference. “Scott?” she asked, “Yeah babe” he replied whilst washing up their mugs. “I know we both said we don´t really care, but be honest, would you rather have a girl or a boy?” Scott finished drying off the last mug and placed it in its cabinet. He then walked over to where Tessa was standing and wrapped his arms around her from behind, hands resting on her bump.

“Like you said, I don´t care as long as our little bean is healthy, but I´m not going to lie, at some point in my life I dream of a little girl with gorgeous green eyes, that laughs just like her Mama,” he whispers in her ear before burying his head in the crook of her neck and leaving a few kisses there. Tessa hummed at his answer. “What about you babe?” Scott asked. Tessa took her time to answer. In the meantime, Scott had begun to guide them towards their bedroom. It was late and he could tell that Tessa was growing sleepy. He stopped in the door way of the bathroom, “you don´t have to answer T, I was just wondering.” He pecked her cheek and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Tessa followed silently. Scott re-entered the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed waiting for Tessa. Tessa threw on one of the many shirts she had stolen from Scott and quickly crawled into his waiting arms. Absentmindedly Scott started to rub his hand around Tessa´s bump. “A miniature Scott. Loud and rambunctious but so loving and kind, just like his dad,” Tessa whispered into the silence after a couple minutes. Scott´s hand stilled on her belly and her turned to prop himself up on his elbow and moved his free hand to gently caress Tessa´s cheek. “I love you T, so much,” he said before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back, “and I guess that means we´re having at least one more after this one, because I will do anything to give you what you want T, but I really don´t think a mini me is the best thing.” At that Tessa chuckled, “If it weren´t the best thing, I don´t think I would dream of it. Plus you´re the best person I know. Why wouldn´t I want a copy of the little boy I feel in love with at the age of 7?” Scott kissed her passionately then and didn´t stop till he had slipped his hand into her panties and coaxed an orgasm out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me below in the comments.  
> Also I have tried starting the next chapter but am having serious writers block at the moment so the next update may be another while.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* Is anyone still here.  
> Sry it´s been such a long stretch between the updates. Live and exams got crazy but I finally managed to write. Plus, it´s longer this way round.  
> Thank you to mycatcanwrite for the encouraging words on my last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one.

The next three month were spent packing up their lives in Montreal and moving them back to London. They had agreed to move into Tessa´s house as it was the one that didn´t need any major work done. Nearly all their stuff was back in London however, they were still in Montreal. Scott was finishing up the season coaching and after that would be taking up coaching at the Ilderton rink for the time they would be in London. Tessa had been travelling to Toronto quite often to work on sponsorship deals. At nearly 6 and a half months pregnant though, Tessa was beginning to feel the stress that travelling put on her body and decided that she would reduce the amount of travelling she was doing, much to the delight of Scott.

With the season finished, a quite successful one for Scott and his students, they packed up the remaining boxes and loaded them into Scott´s car before setting off on the 7 hour trip home to London. Although Scott knew, that Tessa would likely sleep for most of the 7 hours, there was one important topic he wanted to talk to her about, that had completely slipped his mind when they had had their big conversation just about three months ago. They were around 3 hours into the journey and Tessa had just woken up from her nap. She made her presence aware by placing her hand onto Scott´s thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. Scott quickly lets his eyes glance to her, “Hey sleeping beauty,” he smiles. She smiles back, “hey you.” They sit in comfortable silence for a while before Scott starts. “Can I ask you something T?” Scott asks gently. “Always,” she answers placing her hand gently onto his thigh, “is everything alright?” “No, yeah everything is great, it´s just that I wanted to talk about something that I didn´t think of when we had our talk 3 months ago.” “Oh, ok,” Tessa turned her body so she was facing him. “You know I love you and I absolutely cannot imagine my life without you and now with our baby, I don´t know, it´s just I always thought that maybe we´d be married before we did all this. Not that I am not perfectly fine with where we are now, it´s just something I was thinking about. So, I guess what I am trying to ask you are your thoughts on marriage?” “Wow, um, yeah I guess that one really did slip through our minds,” Tessa stutters out before going silent.

“Look,” Scott grabs her hand and gives it a comforting squeeze, “you don´t have to say anything now or so, it´s just something that crept into my mind over the past couple days.”

“I know I don´t have to say anything, but I want to. Scott, I know how important marriage is to you and it is to me too, maybe not as important as it is to you, but it is. And I love you with all my heart and also cannot imagine my life without you, so it is definitely something I want down the road but like you, I am so, so happy with where we are now especially with our little bean on the way,” she interlaces her hand through Scott´s and places it on her bump, “and I feel like maybe we should wait for a while till we get married. Not because I don´t want to, but because we have so many exciting things ahead of us now that we need and want to focus all our energy into that a wedding just wouldn´t seem right to me. Plus we both know how madly in love we are with each other, whether we´re married or not, that isn´t going to change. I will always love you, come what may.” Scott squeezes her hand.

“I love you so damn much Tess, I don´t think you understand. And after 21 years together, I shouldn´t be surprised that we are so in sync and on the same page because I feel exactly the same way.” He smiles.

A couple hours later they pull into the drive way of their new home. Most of their stuff was already there and unpacked thanks to the courtesy of their parents and siblings, so the only luggage they had to bring into the house was the stuff they had in their car. Their families had suggested throwing a welcome home party and whilst both Scott and Tessa welcomed the idea, they had asked that they maybe just have a big barbeque in the Moir´s backyard on the weekend so they could settle in first. They had driven back on Friday and the barbeque was to take place the next day. When Scott switched off the car he turned to look at Tessa and saw that she was fast asleep. He quickly hopped out the car and opened the front door before manoeuvring all their luggage into the house, letting Tessa continue to sleep in the passenger seat. Once he had everything in the house he walked back out to the car and gently opened the passenger door, hoping that Tessa didn´t have her weight against it. He unbuckled her seatbelt before scooping her up bridal style and carrying her into the house. She stirred in his arms, “it´s ok babe, I got you,” he told her and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He quickly tucked her into bed before getting ready for bed himself. Scott was exhausted from the drive but he couldn´t shake the feeling that something else was going on with his body, but he couldn´t quite figure it out so he just slid into bed next to Tessa and let the wave of sleep rush over him.

When Tessa woke in the morning, the sunlight was already lighting up their bedroom. She sat up and turned to face Scott but when she looked over at his side, he wasn´t there. Knowing Scott she assumed he would be in the kitchen making breakfast so she threw on her robe and made the short walk down to the kitchen. However, when she got there, there was neither the smell of breakfast or Scott to be found. “Scott,” she calls out but doesn´t receive a reply. She calls out again and this time hears a quiet groan coming from one of coaches in the living room. She quickly walks over and sees a lump that looks somewhat like Scott curled under a bunch of blankets. “Hey, what´s wrong babe?” she asks as she sits down next to him and strokes his back. “Migraine,” is all Scott answers. “Oh Scott,” Tessa calls out and manoeuvres herself so that she is lying down facing him, “how long has it been going on for,” she asks gently whilst continuing to stroke his back. “I woke up a few hours ago with a head ache and came down for some water but just couldn´t manage to get back to bed,” he admits and nestles his face into the crook of her neck. Tessa smiles at that gesture, knowing not only that that is one of his favourite places but also a place he seeks when he is ill or in need of comfort. “I gather you haven´t taken anything for it yet then,” Tessa says and Scott shakes his head. “Ok, I´m going to go and get you some ibuprofen, some water and some toast and then call your mom and see if we can move the barbeque.” At that suggestion Scott´s head whips up, “no don´t ask her to move it. I´ll make it there somehow. She´s been looking forward to this for so long, I can´t do that to her.”

“Scott, you just said you couldn´t even get back to bed, how are you going to survive a rowdy Moir barbeque?”

“Babe, I´ll make it somehow. I´ll rest before we need to go.” Scott answers and presses a quick kiss to her neck.

“Ok fine, but under one condition,” Tessa says and Scott raises his eyebrow curiously at her, “you go up to bed and tell me the minute you think you can´t make it, ok?”

“Ok fine. You win Virtch,” he says and sits up, bracing himself on the sofa as the room around him spins.

A couple of hours later and Tessa is driving them over to the Moir´s. Scott was feeling better but not great yet and he was pale as a ghost but had still insisted on going, knowing that this wasn´t just going to be a barbeque, but that his mom and Kate had also planned a baby shower as a surprise for Tessa, something he most definitely wasn´t going to miss. He had taken enough pills to reduce his migraine to a slight headache but the pills had made him quite drowsy and whilst Tessa found his dazed state quite funny, Scott wasn´t sure his mom would be happy seeing him that way.

Tessa pulled up into the Moir drive way and was surprised to see that they must be one of the first to arrive, seeing as there were no other cars in the driveway. She looked over to where Scott was now sleeping in the passenger seat and gently shook him awake. “Scott, we´re here” she tried to pry him awake. He slowly rose from his little nap and Tessa could tell that he wasn´t completely with her. Nonetheless he got out the car and made his way to the trunk to get out some of the food they had brought with them. “Scott, it´s fine. I´ve got the food go ring the bell,” Tessa insisted but Scott was having none of it.

“Tessa you shouldn´t be lifting at 6 months pregnant.”

“Scott, the food barely weighs two kilos. I think I can manage that. I´m an athlete remember?” she joked.

“Well if I remember correctly, I am an athlete too, so let´s just split it. I´m not about to argue about who carries what.”

They split the food between them and walk up to the front door. Before they can knock Alma pulls open the door with a big smile on her face. “Welcome you guys,” before spying the food in their hands, “I told you not to bring anything.”

“Oh Alma. We couldn´t show up empty handed and we both know how much the Moir boys like to eat. Better have a bit more than too little eh?” Tessa answers and Alma chuckles opening the door wide enough for them to enter. Once they´ve placed the food on the table Alma pulls Tessa in for a long hug. “I´m so glad you´re back home,” she tells her.

“Oh, we are so happy to be back too and the new adventure that´s going to start here soon.” Tessa says.

Alma moves on to Scott but sense that something is wrong. “Scottie, what´s wrong you´re real pale, are you ok?” her voice is worried as she hugs him.

“Just a migraine mom, nothing serious, I´ll be alright,” he tells her but she still isn´t satisfied.

Alma looks over at Tessa to get her opinion. “He´s had it since this morning Alma. I found him on the coach since he was too weak to get back to bed but he insisted on coming. He´s slept most of the day and taken some painkillers.” She tells her.

“Well since you both are a bit early, why don´t you go and lie down in your room Scott until the others arrive. I can´t stand seeing you like this,” Alma suggests.

Tessa tells her that that´s a really good idea and Scott just gives his nod of approval before climbing up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. It´s still like it was when he was a teenager, decked out in maple leafs gear and he feels somewhat nostalgic walking into it. Tessa enters a short time after him with a bottle of water and Gatorade in her hands. She places them on his nightstand and walks over to where he is standing looking through some of his old stuff.

“Weird to be back, eh?” she says placing her arm around his waist.

“Yeah, so many memories and now I am standing here with you as my girlfriend and our little kiddo on the way. All those years ago I would have never thought that this dream could come true,” he confesses and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Sometimes dreams do come true and I can say mine have all come true with you. I love you Scott, I really do. And I feel so lucky to have lived all of this with you,” Tessa tells him and feels a tear slip down her cheek.

Scott wipes away the tear with his thumb as he cradles her head between his hands, “no crying kiddo please. Today and all days to come are happy. I love you too, so much. And I love this one so much already too,” he says placing his hand on her now visible bump before leaning in to kiss her softly. After a couple of kisses Tessa pulls away.

“You should get some rest sweetie. The others will be here soon and I want you to be able to enjoy yourself.” Scott nods and moves to pull back the sheets on his bed. “You should probably change if you can so as not to ruin your clothes for the party Scott,” Tessa suggest and walks to see if there are any clothes left in his closet. She only manages to find some old sweatpants and a faded Maple Leafs shirt. “Here,” she passes them to him and he strips his clothes and puts on the sweatpants but leaves the shirt.

“Will you join me for a bit?” Scott as gently and it sounds so sincere and desperate at the same time to Tessa that she can only agree but makes sure to quickly slip out of the room and see if Alma needs any help before letting her know that she´s going to lie down with Scott. Alma agrees saying it´s probably a good idea in her condition and the stress she´s experienced over the last couple days with the big move.

Tessa slips back into Scott´s room and switches her dress for the Maple Leafs shirt, that luckily is big enough on her to engulf her even with her bump and slides in next to Scott who is already half asleep. They´ll only have about half an hour before the others arrive but Tessa admits to herself that this nap is probably good for both of them.

*

Tessa jolts awake some time later to a sharp knock on the door and Jordan pops her head into the room. “Hey lovebirds,” she chirps as she moves over to where Tessa is now sitting up in bed and hugs her. “Hey you,” Tessa smiles and wraps her arms around her sister.

“Alma said I might find you two up here and asked me to come and get you. Nearly everyone is here. Just Casey and Megan running a bit late,” Jordan informs her.

“Ok, good to know. I guess we´ll get ready then,” Tessa says as she gets up out of Scott´s bed in her Maple Leafs shirt and pulling the cover back so far that Jordan can see that Scott is shirtless next to her. Her lips turn into a smirk as she looks between Tessa and Scott.

“What Jordan?” Tessa asks.

“I can´t believe that you, Tessa Virtue, would do that with your families downstairs,” Jordan says and drops her jaw open. Tessa is still confused but looking over at Scott and down at herself she slowly puts the pieces together.

“Jordan!” she exclaims and smacks her on her shoulder, “we did not do anything of what you have in mind. How could you suggest that?” Jordan cackles over in laughter.

“Oh Tessie, I was just teasing. But judging by the blush creeping over your face, I don´t know how wrong I might be” That earns her another smack to her shoulder.

“Jordan I would never do that knowing everyone is downstairs. I can´t believe you think so low of me,” Tessa is shocked.

“Hey, it´s alright. I know you wouldn´t. But the way you and loverboy were going at each other when you finally figured your shit out, anything is possible,” Jordan hears Tessa gasp and the next thing she sees is a pillow coming straight towards her face.

Scott wakes to the sound of laughter in the room. His head is still hurting but it is significantly better to what it was before he laid down. He turns to where the sound of laughter is coming from and smiles at the scene in front of him; the love of his life who is carrying their child is in the middle of a pillow fight with her big sister. That is a sight he never thought he would see. But the funniest thing is that the two are laughing so hard that they can barely swing the pillows at each other. Tessa is first to notice that Scott has woken up and interrupts her pillow fight to go and check on him. She climbs back into bed and sits next to him.

“How are you feeling babe?” she asks while placing a gently kiss to his bare shoulder.

“It´s a lot better than what it was.” He tells her.

“Well that´s good to hear. Jordan was just coming to get us and tell us that nearly everyone is here and we should probably head down.”

“Didn´t look like she just came to tell us that judging by the scene I woke up to,” Scott chuckled.

“She was just teasing so I had to get her for it. But she´s right, we should probably get dressed and head downstairs,” Tessa replied and turned her head so she could give him a soft kiss before getting up and dressed. Scott followed suit and changed out of his sweatpants. Scott sat back down on the bed waiting for Tessa to finish her makeup, although in his opinion she didn´t need any. He spied the bottle of Gatorade and the ibuprofen on his nightstand and decided taking one more pill wouldn´t hurt him and would possibly allow him to engage with friends and family even more. He quickly swallowed the pill and then Tessa came out of the bathroom.

“Hey, are you really feeling ok. If you´re still taking pain killers you must still be really down,” Tessa says calmly as she stands in front of him.

“I´ll be fine, I promise,” Scott reassures her and stands to move downstairs. He reaches for Tessa´s hand and then leads her downstairs to what she thinks is just a normal Moir barbeque.

After recovering from the shock surprise that Tessa experienced when she walked down the stairs to find not the typical Moir barbeque she was used to, but a Moir barbeque turned baby shower, she had really enjoyed herself. There were baby games that were played and so many of her friends and family had turned up, so she had to catch up with everyone.

There was cake and gifts and with each little onesie or boots that Tessa and Scott pulled out of a gift bag, they grew even more excited for the arrival of their little one in about 3 months. Since there were so many people there, they split the gift opening into two rounds with a long break of food, drinks and games in the middle Alma, Kate, Jordan and Cara and Sheri had outdone themselves with the baby shower. They had even set up a betting pool for the baby´s weight and size and there was obviously also a vote for whether or not they were having a boy or a girl.

All of Scott and Tessa´s nieces and nephews were having a blast running around the garden and having a water fight. Scott was still feeling under the weather and after conversing with as many people as he was able to manage, he migrated inside into the cool walls of the house. He was just grabbing a cold bottle of water out of the fridge when his brother Charlie walked into the kitchen with his littlest nephew, Cruz, who was just about a year old. At the sight of Scott in the kitchen Charlie´s face turned into a smile. “Scott, could you please watch Cruz for a little bit. Shea and Quinn want me to come help them fight Danny and his gang,” he asked his youngest brother.

“Of course,” Scott replied putting down his bottle of water and taking Cruz from Charlie´s arms and placing him in his arms so that his face nuzzled into his neck. He sighed at the feeling, anxiously waiting till his kid would do the same one day.

“Thanks bro,” Charlie called on his way out of the kitchen.

“What are we gonna do buddy eh?” he asked the baby who rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, an indication Scott knew too well. “Oh buddy, are you tired?” Cruz tucked his face back into his neck. “Why don´t we just chill of the sofa for a bit. I´m tired too you know buddy,” he told Cruz as he walked over to one of his parent´s sofas in the back of the living room. He sat down and then lay down so that he was stretched across the coach and could move Cruz so that he was splayed out over his chest. Soon both of them succumbed to sleep.

Soon the guests, besides close family, started leaving and everyone was ecstatic about how well the surprise and party had gone over. There were still a bunch of gifts left for Tessa and Scott to open but they were mainly from family so that had waited till the crowd had died down a little so that they could open them amongst their families. Alma and Kate were slowly starting to clean up and were bringing in some of the already opened gifts into the living room when Kate spotted Scott asleep with Cruz on his chest.

“Oh Alma,” she whispered capturing the attention of her friend. The two women just starred at the too cute sight in front of them.

“He is going to make an amazing dad to the little one,” Alma whispered and Kate nodded in agreement. Alma quickly took out her phone and managed to take a few snapshots.

“Ma, have you seen Scottie anywhere?” Charlie called out, “I gave him Cruz an hour ago or so and haven´t seen either of them since.”

Alma shushed him, “in here Charlie.” Charlie walked over into the living room and saw his son on his brother’s chest. “No wonder he is their favourite uncle. Makes a good pillow to sleep on,” he chuckled. At that moment Tessa walked in the room carrying a bunch of gifts. She stopped when she saw her mom, Alma and Charlie all staring at the same thing.

“What´s wrong?” she inquired as she put the gifts down and walking over to them and promptly bursts into tears at the sight of Scott and Cruz. Cruz starts fussing at the commotion going on in the living room and Scott wakes immediately upon feeling the infant on his chest moving around. He starts to sooth him before looking up and seeing the adoring eyes of his family members watching him. Nicole steps forward with a smile and releases Scott from Cruz and takes him into the kitchen to settle him with some food. Tessa flings herself at him and he wraps her in a tight hug. “You´re going to be the most amazing dad ever Scott,” she whispers in his ear and he just hugs her tighter.

Hours later, Scott and Tessa are back in their London home with a living room full of gifts, lying in bed. Tessa slides into bed and into Scott´s waiting arms and lays her head on his chest before snuggling tighter into his embrace. “I cannot believe they managed to pull all of this off today,” Tessa told Scott who just hummed in agreement. Tessa sat up and pushed herself up on his chest so she could look at him. “Did you know about this Scott?” she asked him sternly.

“I may have had an idea about it,” he smirked.

“Scott,” Tessa said more sternly wanting a straightforward answer.

“Ok so maybe I mentioned the idea of you not wanting  the fuss of a baby shower to our mothers and the possible idea of combing the two together,” he finally admitted and a huge smile spread on Tessa´s face. She captured his lips in a soft kiss, which quickly turned more heavy and desperate.

“I love you so much Scott Moir,” Tessa whispered against his lips before snuggling back down onto his chest in hopes to fall asleep.

“I love you too, so much I don´t think you even know Tess. I am so excited to raise this baby with you, there´s no one else I would rather be doing this with,” Scott whispered into the dark and pressed a kissed to Tessa´s head.

“Me too Scott, me too,” she whispered back before they both fell asleep.

And in the blink of an eye, it was time to meet their little kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Would love to hear from you guys in the comments below.
> 
> And would also love to see what you think they are having (boy or girl) and/or what you would like them to have!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. What are your thoughts?  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Hoping to have the next chapter up soon, but have to correspond writing with my school work.


End file.
